


At the Corner of Bitterness and Forgiveness

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original.  No profit is being made from this work.</p><p>Written for the Dramione_LDWS community.<br/>the Round 8, Challenge 1.<br/>Words: Adore and Need<br/>Definitions: post - Hogwarts<br/>Related Forms: 100 - 499 words</p>
    </blockquote>





	At the Corner of Bitterness and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Written for the Dramione_LDWS community.  
> the Round 8, Challenge 1.  
> Words: Adore and Need  
> Definitions: post - Hogwarts  
> Related Forms: 100 - 499 words

Draco thanked the attendant, accepting his coffee with both hands and stepping away. He took one sip, tasting the bitterness, and cringed. The Muggle coffee shop was one he used to frequent, and just as he remembered, was practically buzzing with customers rushing in and out before work.

While adding two sugars, he saw her rushing through the glass doors, looking bedraggled. At first, she didn’t see him as she frantically scanned the room. But when at last she did, all he could do was stare back.

She moved towards him, stopping short. Hermione blurted out, “I’m sorry.”

Draco was unable to move. He broke free, returning to his coffee as though she wasn’t there. Hermione stepped closer.

“I know you were right.” She swallowed, reaching to touch him, but pulled back at his look. “I know you hate me,” she said. “But I’m sorry.” She blinked back tears.

He couldn’t stand it. “How’d you find me?”

“Location charm,” she murmured. “On your…wand,” she mouthed. “I’ve missed you terribly, Draco…”

“Granger,” he said, exhausted from everything that brought them to this.

“Haven’t we put too much into this just to throw it away?” She begged, reaching for him.

He sidestepped her and instantly regretted it.

She continued. “Look, I know you’re mad – you have every right to be. But it was a mistake, a _stupid_ , one time mistake!” Her voice rose, drawing more attention.

Draco shut his eyes, squeezing her name out once more. “Granger…”

“But I need you. I do. I…ache without you,” she rushed out between sobs. “No matter how strong I seem, I’m nothing without your love. And I will forever regret this. I don’t _care_ how foolish I am – these people mean nothing to me, but you…”

“Hermione…”

She looked up, hopeful and completely vulnerable.

The past two weeks had been the worst he could recall from his adult life. He was exhausted from all the emotions running through him. Most nights he hated her for doing this to him, to them; for the doubt and pain. Some days he never wanted to see her again. Some nights he considered turning the tables on her, to see how she’d feel if he…

Holding his gaze, she whispered, “Please, Draco. Say you forgive me. I need you so much.”

“I don’t know,” he breathed out, breaking eye contact.

She physically wilted, and a voice within him triumphed, but only for an instant. “I don’t know how to live without you, either. You’re everything to me. And I _hate_ you for what you’ve done to us.”

He felt himself squeezing the coffee cup dangerously, so he set it down, and stepped towards her, taking her with both hands. Her surprise was evident. “God help me, I still adore you, Hermione.”

She smiled through her tears as he kissed her. Relief washed over him then. Vaguely he heard the applause of the coffee shop, but all that mattered was the woman he loved had come back.


End file.
